Until We Meet Again
by Metha S
Summary: Setelah abangnya mati bunuh diri, Axel berjuang memaknai arti di balik kepergiannya dan pedihnya kehilangan. AU/OOC/One Shot.


A/N karena saya suka nulis Author's Note. Hehehee

Jadi, ini adalah cerpen lawas yang kembali saya korek dan saya godok dan saya kunyah-kunyah hingga berakhir di meja hidangan sebagai salah satu menu andalan restoran ini /?/

Berkisah tentang Axel yang berjuang menerima kematian abangnya...

DISCLAIMER:

KH and its characters are not mine. Oke? They belong to Square Enix.

Bah.

Here we go!

 **Until We Meet Again**

"Hei, Reno! Bangun! Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh, kau tukang tidur!" Axel mengguncang tubuh abangnya untuk yang keseratus kalinya. Pemuda itu tidak kunjung bergerak dari posisi tengkurapnya. Axel bahkan sudah menarik-narik kuncir rambut merah abangnya dengan keras, tahu benar abangnya akan tersentak bangun karena perih yang tercipta. Nyatanya Reno tetap tertidur. "Mau tidur sampai kapan? Ma dan Pa sudah menunggumu di bawah!"

Hari ini hari keberangkatan Reno ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi S2-nya. Pemuda itu sangat berbakat, pintar, tampan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Axel yang pernah mengulang beberapa mata kuliah karena dia terlambat mengumpul tugas dan sering membolos. Ma dan Pa sangat membanggakan Reno, dan karena hal itu, mereka jarang menganggap Axel ada. Kadang mereka bahkan lupa kalau Axel adalah putra mereka juga.

"Reno, ayolah! Kau tidur seperti orang…" Axel membalik tubuh kakaknya. "…mati?"

Saat dia melihat wajah pucat Reno, matanya yang terbeliak, dan busa di mulutnya, Axel berpikir Reno pasti sedang bercanda atau berpura-pura mati atau… yang terburuk, dia memang mati. Mata hijau Axel bergulir ke tangan kakaknya. Dalam genggaman kaku Reno terdapat sebuah botol cokelat dengan beberapa pil biru berserakan keluar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Axel berteriak. "Reno! Reno!"

 **~o~**

" _Man_ , kau kenapa lagi?"

Axel Garland mendongak pada temannya yang berambut hitam awut-awutan. Pemuda itu menenteng sekaleng soda. Dari penampilannya yang berantakan, Axel tahu dia pasti baru saja kabur dari kampus. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang kenapa, Vanitas," sahut Axel. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Vanitas Ravenheart tertawa sinis. "Kabur. Ventus membuatku jijik, jadi kutonjok dia tepat di hidungnya. Hidungnya berdarah, Mr. Eraqus ngamuk dan mengancam akan memanggil ayahku. Aku kabur saja." Dia menenggak sodanya. "Kuharap Xemnas mati saja."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Dia, kan, ayahmu." Axel menghenyakkan diri di lapangan basket itu. Langit di atas kepalanya terlihat terlalu biru dan terang. Entah kenapa, segalanya terasa terlalu _indah_ setelah…

"Karena dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ayah lagi bagiku," jawab Vanitas enteng. "Xemnas payah sekali. Setelah ibuku meninggal, dia menelantarkanku. Aku benci sekali padanya."

"Kau senang kalau ayahmu mati?"

Vanitas menaikkan satu alisnya. "Pertanyaanmu aneh."

Axel mengangkat bahunya. "Ada banyak hal terjadi setelah kematian seseorang. Beberapa menyenangkan, tapi selebihnya… membingungkan."

Di luar dugaannya, Vanitas malah tertawa. "Kakakmu mati, dan sekarang kau jadi aneh. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang, Axel? Dari dulu Reno selalu mencuri perhatian orangtuamu, bukan? Sekarang setelah dia mati, perhatian mereka sepenuhnya jadi milikmu! Sialan. Jangan-jangan Axel yang dulu kukenal sudah mati juga, dan digantikan oleh cowok pemurung yang selalu bicara _mellow_ ini."

Tepat setelah Vanitas menyelesaikan ucapannya, Axel berdiri cepat dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Vanitas. "Jaga ucapanmu, Brengsek! Kau pikir kematian kakakku yang tiba-tiba itu lelucon? Kau pikir Reno akan hidup lagi setelah beberapa saat? Di mana otakmu, hah?"

Vanitas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Hei, hei, santai, _Man_! Aku cuma bercanda!"

Axel melempar Vanitas ke dinding. "Aku mau pergi saja. Urus saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Oke! Memang itu yang kuinginkan," balas Vanitas.

 **~o~**

Kematian Reno yang tiba-tiba adalah sebuah pukulan batin yang amat hebat bagi Axel. Reno bunuh diri dengan menelan banyak obat tidur sekaligus. Dalam buku hariannya, yang ditemukan oleh polisi, Reno mengaku mengalami stres berkepanjangan dan depresi karena tekanan orangtuanya. Ma dan Pa menangis tersedu-sedu saat mereka mengetahuinya. Axel sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Kini sudah sebulan sejak Reno pergi. Axel memang mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari orangtuanya. Dia yang awalnya tidak pernah digubris sedikit pun, kini selalu diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya kapan pun dan di mana pun. Bahkan ibunya kerap kali menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan saat Axel berada di luar rumah.

Namun dia tidak bahagia. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan keabsenan Reno dalam hidupnya.

"Axel, kau sudah menatap makan siangmu selama lebih dari dua puluh menit. Kau mau makan atau menikahi makananmu?" celetuk Saix, teman sekelas Axel di kampus. Hari ini, pemuda berambut biru gondrong itu mentraktirnya makan siang di kantin kampus karena dia menganggap Axel sedang sakit. Axel sudah berteman dengan Saix sejak duduk di bangku TK. Bisa dia tebak, Saix sudah hafal betul dengan segala tingkah polah Axel—dan Saix selalu berkeras, jika Axel sakit, satu-satunya obat yang dia perlukan adalah makan banyak.

"Reno. Aku teringat padanya lagi," kata Axel, jujur.

"Tidak aneh, kok. Dia punya peran penting dalam hidupmu," sahut Saix, yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Reno-lah yang telah menuntunmu dalam hidupmu ini. Kadang aku masih tidak percaya dia sudah tiada."

Axel mendesah. Reno adalah orang pertama yang mengajarinya menulis namanya sendiri. Reno-lah yang menuntunnya keluar dari rumah, bertemu dengan anak-anak sebayanya dan berteman. Kalau bukan karena Reno, mungkin sekarang Axel tidak akan menjadi dirinya saat ini.

Reno adalah bagian dari hidupnya.

"Aku juga," ujar Axel. Dia menyisir rambut merahnya dengan jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang. "Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa dia harus pergi dengan cara itu? Kenapa dia tidak menungguku? Apakah sebegitu tidak sabarnya dia pergi ke alam baka sampai-sampai melakukan aksi menyeramkan itu?"

"Kematian memang tak terelakan," kata Saix. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan soal kematian? Bahwa kematian adalah pintu menuju hidup berikutnya. Hidup yang lebih baik dan lebih bermakna. Kau harus belajar memahami hal ini lebih dari apa pun. Pikirkan apa yang akan Reno lakukan andai bukan dia yang pergi, tapi kau."

Memproses ucapan Reno, Axel bergidik ngeri. "Entahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Hanya ada satu cara dalam menghadapi kematian; terima saja." Saix memberi sorot tajam pada mata hijau Axel. "Kau tahu mengapa kau tidak kunjung lepas dari ingatan tentang kematian kakakmu? Itu karena kau belum menerimanya. Ada banyak orang yang mengalaminya, tapi ada juga yang sudah menerima kematian orang yang mereka sayangi."

Saat itu, Vanitas muncul bersama gembong antek-anteknya. Mereka duduk di pojokan, terlihat seperti kerumunan benda berwarna hitam karena jaket kulit hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Saix, kau tidak mengerti!" sentak Axel tiba-tiba. "Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau belum pernah mengalaminya! Menerima kematian orang yang kaucintai itu tidak semudah mengeja nama depanmu sendiri atau membalik telapak tanganmu! Kau tidak mengerti!"

Saix mendesah. "Kau lihat dia?" Pemuda itu menunjuk meja Vanitas, lalu jarinya bergeser ke sesosok pemuda kurus berambut pirang jabrik yang mendatangi meja itu dengan langkah cepat dan keras. "Ventus. Dia bocah malang yang jadi tulang punggung keluarganya setelah orangtuanya meninggal. Dan parahnya lagi, dia punya dua adik yang masih SMA. Ventus-lah yang bekerja mati-matian setiap hari demi mencari nafkah untuk dirinya dan dua adiknya. Kau masih jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Hidupmu enak. Kau punya orangtua yang mau membiayaimu. Coba bayangkan, bagaimana kalau kau jadi Ventus?"

Ventus sekarang berteriak-teriak ke wajah Vanitas. Sayup-sayup, Axel bisa mendengar berbagai makian keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku Axel, masih mengamati Ventus dan Vanitas yang saling adu mulut.

"Dia pria kecil yang kuat. Dia bisa sampai sejauh ini karena dia sudah menerima segala yang terjadi padanya." Saix manggut-manggut. "Aku sendiri salut pada kegigihannya."

Sekarang Ventus memukul wajah Vanitas. Seketika pemuda berambut hitam itu terjatuh dari kursinya, dan seisi kantin dipenuhi sorak-sorai. Vanitas bangkit dengan bantuan teman-temannya, lalu perkelahian yang tak terelakan terjadi. Kantin yang tadinya damai dan menyenangkan sekarang menjadi arena pergulatan sengit dua pemuda itu.

Namun Axel dan Saix masih geming di meja mereka.

"Dan dia pria kecil bernyali besar." Saix tertawa. "Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan membuat wajah jelek Vanitas bonyok."

Axel ikut tertawa. "Kupikir aku akan mencoba jadi sepertinya."

"Memukul Vanitas?" tanya Saix, diiringi senyum tipis.

"Ya. Selain itu, aku akan coba ikuti saranmu tadi." Axel masih mengamati pertarungan Ventus dan Vanitas dengan mata melebar dan takjub. Dua orang itu pasti tak punya malu. Sungguh mengagumkan punya nyali sebesar itu—seperti Ventus. Kalau Ventus saja bisa menerima hidupnya saat ini, juga kematian orangtuanya, kenapa Axel tidak bisa? Rasanya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi larut dalam duka berkepanjangan ini. Kematian adalah pintu menuju hidup baru. Suatu hari nanti, kematian juga akan menyambutnya. Dan di sana ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, bukan?"

Saix menoleh padanya. "Huh? Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Keributan perkelahian Ventus dan Vanitas masih berlangsung. Kali ini dimeriahkan dengan suara meja bergeser dan kursi terbanting.

Axel tersenyum. "Reno."


End file.
